


Teachings of a Warrior

by SilverWolf626



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf626/pseuds/SilverWolf626
Summary: Another day, another lesson.
Kudos: 1





	Teachings of a Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> This is, yet again, a homework assignment! It is based off of this https://www.goalcast.com/2018/07/01/8-bushido-principles-samurai/. These are both original characters, set in the Era of Avatar Kyoshi.

Within the main building of the estate, Bo found herself sitting before Sifu Hansuke with the most annoyed expression on her face. Her brow was furrowed, and her teeth grit. She was not happy with the principles that were to be described. She came to the Sifu for training with the blade, not a philosophical lesson. She didn’t understand what the point was, and she wanted to make that very clear to her teacher.

“What is the reason for this? It is a waste of time. I could be practicing with the blades of the world, yet you have me sitting here, staring at you as you close your eyes and meditate.” Bo grumbled that out with hostility. She loved her teacher, yes, but she thought, quite often, that he was obnoxious and absent minded when it came to things not regarding the sword.

She was completely wrong with that.

From his calm, seated position, Sifu Hansuke stroked his long beard. “Tell me what you are thinking.”

“What,” She began, snapping, “Is the reason for these teachings. You speak to me about ethics and philosophy. What does that have to do with the blade? How will that make me better? What’s the point?”

He opened one eye, smirking at her. “The reason for which I want you to know these teachings, is for you to lead a more balanced life. An unbalanced person with a blade in their hands can pose for mass destruction that is ultimately unneeded.”

She smacked her own forehead. She should have known that. “...I apologize,” She began, bowing her head. “You are correct. I understand the importance of this, now.”

Hansuke grinned. Once Bo was given an explanation for the reason in which she was being taught something, she was much more agreeable, and open to take in knowledge. The old man leaned forward. “The first principle I would like to explain to you, is righteousness. For this, I shall give you an example. A mental model. Close your eyes, if you will.”

Bo slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Ideally,” The man began, “The basis for righteousness is striving to do the right thing. Think for yourself a scale. On one side, there is something you truly desire, but in order to obtain it, you must spill the blood of innocent people, to fill the other side of the scale so each side is equal.”

She imagined it. She knew that her Sifu was touching on something that she held close to her heart. He knew that she was against the death of those who have done no wrong. She considered the scale to be holding the rebirth of her mother on one side, but would she be able to take the lives of others just to bring her mother back? She wouldn’t. Her sense of justice was strong, and she was not about to take others to fuel her desires. It was against her own moral code. 

She responded well to a mental model. And her Sifu knew it. Hansuke continued, “I do believe that you have a strong sense of this, but I invite you to inquire if anything comes up. Any thoughts cross your mind that you are unsure about, I implore you to speak.”

Bo nodded. 

“The next principle I wish for you to understand is courage.” He sat tall. “You left your home and traveled halfway across the world to begin a journey of self-expression and discovery. Leaving what is familiar, moving to a new place with new people, that takes courage. It also takes courage for you to stand up for what you believe in. From courage, comes compassion. Those who practice compassion lead fruitful lives, and have a clean conscience.”

Bo understood compassion. She remembered when she and her sister, after their mother was killed, were taken in by those who are now considered to be her family- though not bound by blood. 

“Now we will move on to that of respect. Could you explain to me what respect is?” Hansuke was going to spend a long time on this one, as this was something that Bo needed to work on. He would never say such to her face, but he could, and would, guide her to an understanding that respected her dignity. 

“...Respect is respect.” She replied, frowning. “I suppose that it’s… the proper treatment of others. Treat others as you wish to be treated.”

Hansuke nodded. “In its basic form, yes.” He placed his hands on his knees. “What I want you to understand, is this. Strip everything away from us. Our rank, our clothes, our feelings, and what are we?”

She tilted her head to the side, “I don’t follow.”

“That’s alright.” He continued. “We all start with the basics. We have a heart, we have a brain. I have a heart, I have a brain.” He looked at her expectantly.

“I have a heart, and I have a brain.” She mulled. “Take everything away and we are just human.”

“Precisely. Even if you run into a beggar on the street, or a powerful official, each person is just that, a person. And all people deserve respect. Life is precious, it deserves my best, it deserves your best.” He cleared his throat. “We will focus more on that, later. Further, we will discuss honor, self-control, truthfulness, and loyalty.”

The lesson ended up going on for many hours. They would bounce ideas off one another, discussing their understandings and opening their minds to each other’s thoughts. Sifu Hansuke brought all principles together, and explained how each one builded atop another and expanded the very foundation in which a warrior was driven. 

As the lesson ended, Hansuke requested that Bo explore her own thoughts, and organize them in a way she wanted. He valued self expression, and self discovery. This was something he would teach her. He would allow her to guide her own study, and provide gentle nudges along the way if she seemed to fall off track. Bo liked to learn and discover on her own, but she did not mind assistance, and, over the next few weeks, she felt more comfortable bringing her questions to Hansuke. And, as always, Hansuke gave her his best responses, from his own thinking. 

Bo grew into a very respectable and balanced woman over the years. She had a very strong sense of the eight principles when she hit the age of fourteen, but the young girl was always ready to learn more, and better herself. She had a reason for which to do so, and it was through Hansuke’s clear examples that she wished to grow.


End file.
